


Searching for Sweets

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Chocolate, Coffee Shops, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Draco Malfoy still has a sweet tooth. Does Harry Potter know how to satisfy it?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68
Collections: TDP Random Prompt Challenge March 2020





	Searching for Sweets

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely created the situation. 
> 
> This is honestly not my best, but I think I'm getting my kid's cold.

Draco Malfoy had changed after the war. He wasn't the same selfish boy or the scared young man. He was a man that had grown and matured. He worked hard and didn't like to waste time or words on things he deemed unnecessary. 

One thing was still the same, however. Draco Malfoy still had a sweet tooth. He spent his small amount of free time sampling sweets from various places in and around magical and muggle London. 

He found himself to be quite pleased when Pansy invited him for coffee at a cozy little shop just outside muggle London that he'd never visited. It was a coffee shop, but they made their own sweets as well. 

A little bell chimed as Draco and Pansy entered. Draco took in the cozy space as he glanced around. Plump, overstuffed couches and chairs were scattered around several low tables. It resembled the common rooms at Hogwart's. 

The counter in the back had a display case next to it. Draco smiled as he saw truffles and pies. Small cakes of various sizes and shapes beckoned him closer. He arrived at the counter without noticing the man behind it. The man cleared his throat, drawing Draco's attention. He instantly recognized the dark, untidy hair, round glasses, and striking green eyes. 

"Potter," he said, inclining his head politely. "I was under the impression that you were working for the aurors."

Potter barked out a humorless laugh. "I prefer it here, thanks. What can I get you?" He slid a cup of steaming black coffee and a plate of biscuits with cranberries that smelled of oranges over to Pansy. She moaned in bliss as she bit into a biscuit. 

"You're going to steal me away from Ron with these biscuits, Harry," she grinned before taking her coffee and plate to sit in a plush chair by the fire. 

Harry chuckled at his best friend's fianceé before turning his attention back to Draco. "For you," he opened the display case and took out a small chocolate cake. "I'd recommend this. It's too sweet for most of my customers, but I think you'll like it." 

Potter passed him a coffee and sent him to sit with Pansy. He insisted that Draco only pay for the cake if he loved it. When he took his first bite, he knew he'd be paying. Chocolate exploded in his mouth. Between the thin layers of chocolate cake was a rich coffee buttercream. The icing on the cake, so to speak, was the creamy chocolate buttercream that coated the little cake. It was the best cake he'd ever eaten and it was gone much too quickly. 

When he approached the counter to pay, Potter smiled up at him. "Well?" he asked, though he already knew the answer. 

"I think you have a new regular, Potter," Draco said. "That is the best cake I've ever tasted."

Potter chuckled and ran a hand through his messy hair. "That's not even my best." 

Draco looked at him skeptically. "I'd definitely be interested in tasting your best, Potter." 

It became a habit for Draco after that day. At least once a week, he'd venture into Potter's shop. Quietly sampling whatever Potter suggested. It took him six weeks to try every chocolate concoction that was in the display case. 

His latest visit found him alone with Potter in the cozy little shop. He imagined that the pouring rain was keeping most people indoors. As was his habit, he had come in and sat by the fire to wait for Potter to decide what he should try. He was pleasantly surprised when the smaller man joined him. 

"So, what do you have me tasting today?" he said cheerfully. His smile faltered a bit as he noticed that Potter seemed unusually nervous. 

The smaller man fidgeted a bit in his chair, looking at the fire then to the floor. He seemed to make his mind up about something and turned to face Draco. "Would you… Erm… Possibly. I mean… If you don't want to that's alright. But maybe you'd like to," Potter babbled on for a moment, seemingly unaware that he was doing it. 

"Out with it, Potter," Draco drawled, chuckling to himself when he received a scowl. 

"I thought that maybe we could have dinner," Potter huffed. "I'd like to cook for you. And maybe we could talk. Speak to each other properly."

"My goodness, Potter," Draco preened a little. "Are you asking me on a date?"

"Well, yeah. I suppose I am," he mumbled as he stared at the fire. 

"I do believe that I would thoroughly enjoy that." Draco smiled as a warm grin spread across Potter's face. "But only if you make dessert."


End file.
